


The Tale of Persephone and Hades

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Retelling of Persephone and Hades as Iwaizumi and Sawamura.





	The Tale of Persephone and Hades

Hajime ran through the forest, hearing the sounds of hoofs and braying dogs follow close behind him made his heart beat too quickly in his chest.  Hajime willed the vegetation to grow, entrapping legs and slowing down his pursuers. He could not be caught so simply, he wouldn’t allow it. He would not go back without a fight and they should bring their best for that.

 

Hajime spotted a cave cut into the side of the mountain, partially hidden by large bushes and trees.  It could cause his easy capture but it could also be a means of escape. Hajime slid down into the hole and asked the bushes to cover it.  They not only grew more wild but they also sprouted thick thorns and pungent berries that would throw off the scent for the hounds that followed so close.

 

Hajime turned and realized he was on a sort of cliff.  He lowered himself down carefully and found the floor easily enough.  It was dark inside the cave but Hajime was a god after all and light was an easy thing to fix, even for someone that was considered a  _ minor god _ of  _ flowers _ and  _ such things _ .  He felt his face curve into a deep scowl at the fresh remarks.

 

The sound of barking shook Hajime out of his anger and he quickly made his way down the tunnel, a small golden ball of light hovering near his shoulder showed him where he was.  It was a little taller than him and quite wide, but it looked far too smooth to be natural. He had witnessed mortals do many odd things and he wondered for what purpose would they carve a tunnel into a mountain.  It wasn’t a particularly big mountain, it didn’t seem to save much time to go through it instead of around it.

 

Hajime walked close to the side of the tunnel, hand stretched out to touch the smooth texture.  Like a rock carved smooth by the water. Unlike most of the gods, Hajime quite liked mortals and all their oddities.

 

There was a strange noise up ahead and Hajime braced himself as the tunnel took a sharp turn.  He peered around the corner and felt his eyes widen at the sight there. A hound the size of Hajime was curled up against the wall but most curious of all was the three heads all attached to the same body.  The strange noise Hajime had heard was a soft whimper, echoed three times.

 

Suddenly the three heads whipped up and spotted Hajime, who didn’t have time to even step back before the hound was on him.  The hound nearly knocked him over but instead of attacking him, like Hajime had thought it was about to do, the hound just huddled close, pressing against Hajime and shaking.

 

“Are you scared?”  Hajime whispered, fingers carefully working through the coarse hair down the creatures spine.  The hound whimpered and pushed closer, nearly knocking Hajime down once again but he held his stance and braced himself.  “Poor creature.”

 

Hajime knew of only one creature with three heads but he knew that one to be several times larger than the one before him.  Perhaps it was Cerberus’ pup? Which would mean Hajime had found himself in or near the Underworld. It was about the last place Hajime would ever want to be but what could he do now?

 

Turning back was always an option but would his captors be waiting for him?  And what did he have to go back to anyways that was so great? He was tired of being treated like he was lesser just because his powers helped mortals than they did the gods.  But what waited for him further down the tunnel? The Underworld was no place for Hajime, who was a child of the sun and things that grew under it. But the creature before him was terrified and most likely lost, and Hajime had always been told his heart was too soft for his own good.

 

“Let’s go find your mother.”  And hope she didn’t eat Hajime, not to mention what would happen if the Lord of the Underworld found him.

 

Hajime had never met Daichi but he had heard the rumors that circulated about him.  He had no mercy towards anyone and he caused death and destruction wherever he went.

 

No, it was really best if Hajime avoided Daichi at all cost.

 

They walked together for hours and the only good thing Hajime could say about the length of time was at least the pup had stopped shaking so badly, though the middle head continued to try and lick his face.  Also his pursuers hadn’t found him yet. Most wouldn’t assume he had gone to the Underworld to escape his fate.

 

Then Hajime heard the curious sound of water as he rounded another sharp corner.  He let out a gasp at the sight in front of him and was sure it was the entrance to the Underworld he had read about and seen depicted in carvings and paintings alike.  It was so much bigger than he imagined with rows upon rows of spectral beings floating on one side. Some wandered near the back, moaning and trying to cling onto those who were boarding the ferry.

 

The pup let out several exited barks, the souls of the dead didn’t seem to care but the cloaked figure on the ferry turned towards him.  Hajime curled his hand in the fur around the pups neck as he felt his stomach drop.

 

A louder, deeper bark shook the large cavern.  The ground shook and Hajime looked up to see a hound who looked like the pup next to him though several times larger.  Hajime guessed that he could walk underneath Cerberus, reach up and not be able to touch her belly she was so large.

 

Cerberus stopped on the other side of the river and gave a long whine that made Hajime want to cover up his ears.  The pup trudged forward and Hajime watched in horror as he made a running leap for the water. He had no idea what the river styx would do to the creature but he didn’t want to find out.

 

“No!  Don’t!”  Hajime grabbed onto the pup but he was far too strong and too eager to get back to his mother to listen.  They were both going into the river.

 

“Toraburu, stop!”  A voice commanded, cutting through all noise until it was completely silent.  Hajime stepped away from the river even as the pup gave a whine, pawing at the ground as a dark figure walked around Cerberus.  

 

The ferry glided easily over to the man, who stepped aboard with grace and came towards where Hajime stood.  He was dressed in all black with dark hair and hard eyes that stared at Hajime as he stepped into the sand next to the pup.  The ferryman, whose head was covered in a deep hood fidgeted with the long oar he held.

 

“You have given everyone quite a fright, again.”  The one man Hajime had told himself to avoid stated as he gave attention to each one of the heads of who Hajime could only assume was Toraburu.  “And you have brought a friend.”

 

“He was scared, I couldn’t leave him.”  Hajime said even though he had been warned never to speak out of turn in front of the god of the Underworld.  But he had also been told that Daichi was uncaring, which seemed untrue since his words were said so softly to the pup who was happily wagging his tail now.

 

“We thank you then.”  Daichi stated as he patted Toraburu’s side.  “Well, go back to your mother.”

 

“No Daichi, he always scratches the boat-” The ferryman complained but Toraburu was already scrambling onboard, nearly knocking the ferryman off.  His hood slipped to reveal a beard and worried looking brown eyes before he rightened himself and pushed away from the shore to return the pup to his mother.

 

“Perhaps you should put a collar on them.”  Hajime offered and was surprised by the flash of teeth as the god of the Underworld laughed.  The souls of the departed hadn’t reacted to anything else but they looked over when Daichi laughed.

 

“We’ve tried, they just chew them off of each other.”  Daichi kept his distance from Hajime, which he appreciated.  Lately too many have been pushing into his space, thinking they were due it just because he was being forced to marry.  “If you ever have need of a favor from the god of the Underworld, please feel free to ask.” He sounded amused, as if he knew that day was unlikely to come.  Hajime knew the gods could be cruel and fickle, and none were supposed to be worse than Daichi but he could sense no ill will from the other god. Just something very deep, some type of sadness lingered in the depths of his dark eyes.

 

Lightning cracked a space near Hajime, who jumped and moved away.  Daichi caught him around the arm, pulling Hajime back from the step he was about to make into the river just to get away from the person he had been running away from.

 

“Hello Ushijima.”  Daichi greeted the god of the sky, who gave Daichi a nod though his face remained blank as he looked at Hajime.

 

“It is time to stop running and accept your duty.”  Ushijima ordered and Hajime felt the need to run fill him up but he knew it was useless.  It had only been a matter of time before Ushijima interfered and then no place Hajime ran to would be safe, but he had just hoped for a little more time.

 

“Duty?”  Daichi asked, glancing over at Hajime.  “The crops could not have withered and died in the couple days he has been in the Underworld.”

 

“Of course not.”  Ushijima replied, completely missing the teasing smile on Daichi’s face.  “He is to marry, he has a long line of suitors that have been waiting.” Daichi raised an eyebrow before looking back at Hajime once more.  Hajime wondered if the other god would show his true colors now, if he would toss Hajime towards Ushijima and be done with him.

 

Instead Daichi looked at the river than at Hajime with a raised eyebrow.  It took Hajime’s panicked mind to comprehend the meaningful look. Daichi hadn’t verbally swore a favor to Hajime on the river styx, but he had been standing on its shores and that worked just as well.  Hajime was due a favor but was he willing to risk it?

 

“Come Hajime, enough of this foolishness.”  Ushijima ordered.

 

“I can’t.”  Hajime stated before clearing his throat and speaking louder.  “I have eaten fruit from here, now I must remain.”

 

“For how long?”  Ushijima frowned at the both of them.

 

“Four months.”  Daichi spoke up.  “Four months of every year he must remain down here.”  Hajime almost collapsed with relief as Daichi silently agreed with Hajime’s request.  He might still lock Hajime Tartarus or do something equally as cruel but he had given Hajime what he needed most, he had given him time.

 

“I will be back in four months then.”  Ushijima promised before disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

 

“Daichi, what have you done?”  The ferryman asked, sounding deeply concerned even as Daichi laughed and clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him off his boat once more.

 

“Thank you.”  Hajime said, bowing deeply to Daichi.

 

“You shouldn’t thank me just yet.”  Daichi stated before helping Hajime onto the ferry.  “But maybe you can help me think of a way to keep the pups from wandering off.”

 

“There are more?”  Hajime asked in surprise, to which Daichi only laughed as they crossed the river styx together.  Hajime wondered what he had gotten himself into and perhaps that the Underworld wasn’t such a dreary place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Fake Dating


End file.
